


Suit Up

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crossdressing, Girls In Suits, No pairings - Freeform, One Shot, Short Story, Written Just For Fun, everyone crossdresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Amanda has challenged everyone to a competition of crossdressing. Whoever can make themselves look the most masculine wins.
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Kudos: 15





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> Does Amanda in a suit look awesome?
> 
> Then how about we put _everyone_ in suits?

One Sunday, Amanda out of the blue decided to challenge everyone in a competition of crossdressing to see who could make themselves look the most masculine.

Everyone else initially refused the challenge, but then Amanda managed to goad them into taking it up anyway by saying that they are probably just afraid they couldn't beat the master of crossdressing that is her.

...

**Red Team Dorm**

Akko grinned as she inspected herself in a suit like the one Amanda wore for her intrusion of Appleton. She swept her asymmetrical bangs aside and tied her ponytail downwards instead of wearing it in the usual topknot to complete the masculine appearance.

The Japanese girl is positive that she can win Amanda's challenge, or at least not lose in it.

Too bad that her hope is crushed when she turned around and saw Lotte in an identical suit, managing to look more masculine by removing her headband and wearing her hair like one of those _Shonen_ manga male protagonists.

"Um... How do I look?" Lotte shyly asked. She seems to be fidgeting, apparently not used to wearing masculine clothing.

Akko stood there, stuttering as her brain slowly processed what she saw. "Uh... You look great, Lotte. Really great..."

"Really?" Lotte asked, still fidgeting.

"Akko is actually right for once..." Said Sucy who stood next to Lotte. The puce-haired girl has cut her hair short to appear masculine in her suit, though she left enough of the bangs that usually covered her left eye. Sucy doesn't look fully masculine in this getup, but she is still more masculine-looking in it than Akko.

Akko felt defeated by the fact that both her roommates are better crossdressers than she is. She felt defeated more by the additional fact that they aren't trying really hard in their attempts either.

"Right... Let's go meet Amanda and see what she thinks of us in suits..."

...

**Green Team Dorm**

The Red Team girls arrived at the Green Team Dorm to find that the Green Team girls are already waiting for them in their own suits.

Everyone wore identically-designed suits for the purpose of the challenge. Amanda has her hair slicked back, just like she did back at Appleton. Jasminka can't exactly be called masculine due to her feminine facial structure, but at least she tried by wearing her hair in a downwards ponytail and side-swept fringe not unlike Akko's (how the Russian girl managed to find a suit of her size is another question). Constanze, on the other hand, didn't even need to change her hairstyle, as she just swapped her red hair ribbon with an inconspicuous hair tie (apparently she simply copied a twin bother of hers).

"Looking great, Reds!" Amanda greeted the Red Team girls. "But still nowhere near as great as I am." She then bragged as she stood up from her bunk to emphasize on her getup.

Sucy took a look at Amanda's getup before turning toward Akko. "So that's the same getup from when you two went to Appleton?"

"Just Amanda." Akko answered. "I was a mouse that time."

"What were you two doing at Appleton, anyway?" Lotte asked.

"Long story." Akko and Amanda both answered simultaneously.

In the background, Jasminka continued to eat out of her bag of chips (staining her suit with flakes of potato chips), while Constanze performed a series of troubleshoots on Stanbot's programming.

Just then, a series of knocks came from the door.

"That must be the Blue Team princesses... or should I say, princes." Amanda said. "I'll go get the door." She then went to open the door.

Standing in the hallway right outside of the Green Team Dorm is Hannah and Barbara, both wearing suits as well. Though Diana seems to be absent.

Hannah and Barbara have just proven themselves to be complete and utter failures when it comes to crossdressing: Hannah didn't even bother to change her hair, and the femininity of her hairstyle and the big yellow ribbon completely ruined any chance at a masculine imagery, while Barbara's suit is half a size too small for her, resulting in it still highlighting her feminine curves and exposing her navel.

The Blue Team duo seems to understand their failure of an attempt at crossdressing too.

"Seriously, why did we even take on Amanda's challenge?!" Hannah complained.

"I look terrible in a suit!" Barbara complained as well, as she pulled the hem of her shirt down in hopes of covering her navel.

"You two aren't actually terrible..." Lotte tried her best to encourage the Blue Team duo. "Though some improvements are needed..."

Amanda, on the other hand, laughed at the sight of the duo's terrible crossdressing.

"Where's Diana?" Akko asked Hannah and Barbara. "Wasn't she with you two?"

"Diana is still working on her getup." Barbara explained. "She wanted to look as perfect as possible."

"You all know she's such a... control freak..." Hannah added.

"I am a what?" A deep, masculine voice suddenly spoke from behind Hannah and Barbara, causing the duo to yelp out in surprise.

Everyone glanced toward where the masculine voice came from, and became stupefied when they found that it was actually Diana. The prodigy is wearing a suit like everyone else, but her hair is straightened instead of the usual waviness, as well as being tied and parted across her left shoulder. She even managed to make her chest appear board-flat despite usually having a much-envied rack (who knows how tight she has her chest wrapped).

"This better be worth my time, O'Neill..." Diana told Amanda in that same deep, masculine voice that could be easily mistaken for a male's.

Everyone just stared at the perfect crossdresser that is Diana Cavendish, barely able to form words with their mouth.

"Why does Diana have to be perfect at _everything_?!" Akko muttered.

"She doesn't just look like a guy!" Amanda exclaimed. "She even _sounds_ like a guy!"

Lotte suffered a nosebleed at the thought of Diana as a handsome boy. Jasminka dropped her bag of chips and spilled its contents on the floor. Even Sucy and Constanze dropped their usual stoic demeanor to stare smack-jawed at the prodigy.

"Diana, how are you able to make yourself sound like a boy?" Hannah, still stupefied, asked.

"You... wouldn't happen to be transgender, are you?" Barbara, also still stupefied, added. She can't help but lower her eyes to stare at Diana's crotch, and the dirty thoughts that came immediately afterwards led to her bleeding from the nose.

Diana sighed. "First of all, I don't think that is how being transgender works..." She said with her male voice. "Secondly, that is a private matter I don't want to freely discuss about..."

Amanda then raised both hands, admitting defeat. "Alright, alright. I guess there's no questioning who's the winner now..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a shitpost, that's why it is so short and simple.


End file.
